Survival
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: Follow the path of the WWE family and the extremes that happen during a little party. This may get a little bloody.
1. Intro

Survival

**Disclaimer: I own nobody just the story behind this. Vince owns the names and the names own themselves.**

* * *

Everything was supposed to be fun. When the fun turns to their worst nightmare, Stephanie and Shane throw a party on a private island. What nobody knows it that the party is going to be ruined by a mystery guest. This is the story of the WWE party's worst nightmare and the path each one goes on to try to survive.

_**Enjoy the story.**_

Characters involved:

Matt Hardy- Optimist

Adam Copeland- Opportunist

Shannon Moore- Bizarre

Ken Anderson- Canny

Randy Orton- Womanizer

John Cena- Exalted

Lisa Varon- Brawny

Jeff Hardy- Artist

Chris Irvine- Cynic

Mickie James- Animated

Phil Brooks- Bachelor

William Jason Reso-

Mark Calaway- Big guy

Shane Helms- Demented

Glenn Jacobs- Loner

Paul Levesque- Nonconformist

Amy Dumas- Banter

Michael Hickenbottom- Veteran

Cody Runnels- Charming

Michael Mizanin- Narcissist

Barbie Blank- Graceful

Patricia Startigius- Wise

Ted DiBaise Jr.-Idiotic

Layla El- Prima Donna

John Hennigan- Beatnik

Eve Torres- Inexperienced

Ashley Massaro- Rebel

Paul London- Decorum

Melina Perez- Stunning

Brain Kendrick- Radical

David Bautista- Power House

Stephanie McMahon- Classy

Shane McMahon- Bountiful

Michelle McCool- Teacher

Maryse Ouellet- French Girl


	2. The Begining

Stephanie and Shane were waiting at the gate for everyone to show up. It was going to be a BIG party but it was going to be fun. Every one of their friends was going to be there. Stephanie made the plans for the private jet and the island that they were staying at. The island featured a Main house and several small cottages around. The main house was going to hold the party that was to happen in less than 48 hours.

"When is everyone supposed to be here Steph?"

"On the invite I sent it said noon, Shane, it's only 10. Give them time." Stephanie said as she continued to file her nails.

"Did you tell dad that we were having this many people?"

"Who do you think we are? This is a lot less people than we had last year. We had to cut some people out."

"Alright, look who it is," Shane pointed to the door of the air port.

"Ah, the Carolina boys and Ashley,"

They watched as Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Shane, and Ashley walked in the huge room. They were all laughing and talking. Jeff was being the comedian while Ashley was poking fun of him. This was typical work of the guys. Ashley was known as one of the guys. As they came up to the two McMahon's their fun stopped.

"Thanks again for inviting us," Matt said setting his bags on the ground.

"Not a problem, Jeff's funny and as time went by you've become one of the guys I can actually talk to. Same with Shannon and Shane," Shane McMahon explained as the rest of the guys dropped their bags.

"Anyways," Stephanie said glancing away from her hand. "I was about to go get me something to eat, anyone care to join me?"

"I'll come; I've spent too much time with these boys as it is." Ashley said. "See you guys,"

With that Ashley and Stephanie walked away from the five boys. Even though the two wasn't as close they just wanted to get away from the guy talk that was bound to happen.

"So what's the plan for this party?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing really out of the way, booze and party. You know the usual. After the road work we need time off, so dad said he'll give the guys and girls some time off to have fun. Steph and I just thought that we would throw a party for you all."

"That was nice of you guys," Jeff said taking a seat next to one of the windows. He pulled out his sketch book and a pencil.

"He's in his own world, don't mind him." Helms said. "This week is going to be a blast,"

"I'm sure it will." There was a silence for a moment before the door opened and in walked Mark and Glenn.

"Well if it isn't the wanna be brothers." Shane joked.

"Watch it McMahon, I'm not in the mood for you joking around." Glenn said as he sat in a chair.

"What's his problem?" Matt asked.

"He's not a morning person; it's too early for him." Mark said taking his coat off and placing it on his suitcase.

"Why do you wear that thing all the time, It's like a hundred degrees outside?" Shannon asked.

"Do I question why you have so many tattoos? No, why must you know every little detail of someone other than yourself?"

Everyone stepped back a little at the level of Mark's voice. As Mark was speaking nobody realized that Chris, Mickie, and Phil had walked in. They were standing and watching the action happen. All three was just glad that Mark wasn't blowing up at them.

"It seems the party has already begun," Phil said.

"Hey guys," Matt said as he hugged Mickie.

"Where's Steph and Ash?"

"They went to get food about twenty minutes ago." Shane answered.

"You are the worse driver I have ever ridden with! Why must you go over thirty miles and then not stop for the red light! I'm never ridding with you and your French little friend again." Michelle yelled as she stormed in the room.

"I take it Trish was driving again?" Mickie asked as the other two girls walked in laughing.

"Yup and she freaked McCool out." Maryse said with a giggle.

"I feel sorry for her," Chris said. Which he received a slap to the arm for that from Trish herself.

"Thanks for the void of confidence there, Irvine."

"And thanks for not running us over in the parking lot there Stratigius," Ted replied from the doorway.

"You two will get over it, now Cody, Why don't we have that talk we were having earlier?" Maryse said in her French accent.

"Oh hell no, I don't want to talk about Ted anymore, why don't you two just hook up already."

Ted blushed and Maryse jaw dropped from the shock. Dave, Paul, Lisa, and Shawn popped up at about that time and only got the last part of the conversation. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Look Shawn, the diva's ready for her daily job." Paul said poking his friend in the side.

"She's all ready for you too Shawn," Dave added in.

"Men," Lisa said under her breath as she walked by. She briefly stopped to close the blonde's mouth before continuing on her journey.

"Well, It's 11:40, twenty minutes until the plane leaves," Shane said. Mostly to himself.

"Who's not here yet?" Stephanie asked as she and Ashley came back with ice cream cones in their hands.

"Well, Adam, Jay, Eve, Layla, Melina, Hennigan, Mike, Kendrick, Amy, London, Cena, Orton, Anderson, and Barbie."

"They had better show up or we'll leave their asses here."

"Yo, you ain't leavin this home boy here!" John said from behind the younger McMahon.

"Glad you could join us John."

"Hey, we're here too, you know." Anderson said.

"Yes, Yes, sorry Ken. Glad you and Randy could make it as well."

As time went by London and Kendrick came in next followed by Eve, Layla, and Barbie. It was close to 11:54 when Mike, Hennigan, and Melina showed up. At noon the plane arrived and everyone was loading up. Everyone was on the plane except Cena, Orton, and Anderson when Adam, Jay and Amy showed up out of breath.

"Sorry we're late," Adam stated with difficulty. "Car wouldn't start." He finished as they all got on the plane.

Yes the plane ride was long but after a while you didn't care. Where they were going all they wanted were sleep, booze, and some time to relax and not think about their jobs. This island will be their vacation. Every one of their bodies needed it plus after a while your brain would need it as well.

After 16 hours on the plane, it finally arrived to the island. Stephanie was over excited about it. As the plane landed and everyone made their departure, they all piled outside to take orders from the host.

"As you can see there are cottages. Each cottage can hold two people. There is enough for you all to have one. I would appreciate it if you would pick a roommate and stick to him or her. This week is going to be much more fun if you don't stay with someone you can't stand. So pick your roommate wisely." Shane said as he eyed some of the stars.

"At the end of this visit I want everyone to clean up their own mess. If you don't want to clean then don't mess anything up. That's it you all can go now," Stephanie added.

Everyone looked around and picked their roommates. Best friends were rooming with each other as well as boyfriend/girlfriend. One was going to be left by themselves as there were 35 of them.

Matt and Jeff were in Cottage 1.

Shannon and Helms took Cottage 2.

Ashley and Amy had Cottage 3.

Adam and Jay were in Cottage 4.

Cottage 5 held Ted and Maryse.

Cottage 6 had Mark and Glenn.

Dave and Shawn took Cottage 7.

Cottage 8 held Paul and Stephanie.

Cena and Orton had Cottage 9.

Cody and Barbie had Cottage 10.

Hennigan and Melina were held in Cottage 11.

Mike and Layla were in Cottage 12.

Cottage 13 had London and Kendrick.

Cottage 14 had Irvine and Trish.

Mickie and Phil had Cottage 15.

Michelle got Cottage 16 all to herself.

Shane and Ken had Cottage 17.

With the 17 Cottages spread out through the land it was about a mile apart from each other. From the main house all the Cottages were a mile away. Everything was set to be private for the sake of each other. There were many other cottages throughout the island it was just a matter of finding the right one. Each Cottage had its number clearly visible on the outside the door.

As the stars went to their respected cottages, the main house was left to cook all the food for them. With seven cooks in the house, cooking for 35 people should be a breeze. Once morning came everything would be hectic.

* * *

**I have a poll up Go Vote! **

**Also By pressing that Green button will update this story a lot faster. **

**Thanks,  
Mandy**


	3. One Down

Around midnight everyone was already in their cottages. Some were already in bed while others were sitting around watching TV or talking. Even though the stars were on an island they had cable TV. Nothing gets by the McMahons.

Matt and Jeff were in Cottage 2 with Shannon and Helms hanging with them, trying to figure out what to do on the next Hardy Show. Everything was going well up until 3 a.m. when the wind started to blow extra hard outside.

"I think we should get back to the cottage," Big brother Matt advised.

"I think you're right on that one," Jeff replied.

The brothers said their goodbyes to their friends and headed back. As they were walking they noticed that someone else was out walking the grounds. To them it looked like someone not that muscular.

"HEY!" Jeff yelled. The figured turned to them and waved. Matt and Jeff walked the distance to the man.

"Shawn, what are you doing out this late?" Matt asked.

"I couldn't sleep, I feel a little bit sick to my stomach."

"You do look a bit green,"

"That's what I was going for,"

"You need to get to the infirmary." Matt said to the older man.

"Main house, right?"

"Yeah," Jeff said.

Shawn made his way to the main house as the Hardy's walked back to their cottage. Once inside the boys made it to the bed in silence. The silence was broken when Jeff questioned the health of the older man.

"I wonder if he's going to be ok."

"I'm sure it's just motion sickness that he has, go to sleep."

* * *

Around 8 a.m. people started to make their way to the main house for breakfast. Mike, Layla, Paul and Stephanie were one of the first ones to arrive. They made their way to the dining room. Everyone was quiet as they sat down and began to devour the food.

After a few minutes some of the others started to arrive. Irvine, Trish, London, Kendrick, and Michelle sat down and began to eat. Twenty minutes after 8 more superstars arrived. Adam, Jay, Amy, Dave, Orton and Cena came in the room all looking a bit tired. Amy sat in between Jay and Adam. Dave took the seat next to Paul.

"I know that some of the others aren't morning people," Stephanie began, "but breakfast will be served at 8:30. Give it another ten minutes and you can all enjoy the delicious food that the cooks have prepared."

Shane walked in as she finished the little speech.

"I would like to add that Lunch will be served at noon." He took the seat at the far end of the long table.

"Why must you always have the last word?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm older," he smirked at the younger McMahon.

8:25 rolled around when Mark, Glenn, and Ken trotted into the room. They had just taken their seats when Mickie and Phil walked into the room looking hyper as always. 12 people were yet to arrive when the cooks began to bring the food out.

"We have for you today: eggs, bacon, sausage, grits, oatmeal, French toast, pancakes, ham, cereal, muffins, hash browns, biscuits, bagels, orange juice, milk, and water. If there is anything else you need please don't hesitate to call. Enjoy," The chief bowed as he walked out the dining room.

Everyone dug into the food before them. Hennigan, Melina, Ted, and Maryse walked in as the cook walked out the door. They apologized for being late and took their seats. Not five minutes with in breakfast did Cody and Barbie walk in. They sat and enjoyed the food.

After twenty minutes of eating the nurse showed up and whispered something to Stephanie. Everyone watched as she quickly got up and motioned for her brother to follow. This confused everyone. They all looked at the nurse as she followed the two McMahon's out the door.

"I wonder what's up." Dave asked Paul.

* * *

"What do you mean there's a problem upstairs, Sophia?" Stephanie voiced her distaste.

"Well a Mr. Hickenbottom showed up last night around 3:30 this morning. He had symptoms of motion sickness, I treated him with that but he has made a turn for the worse. He's not getting any better. I called Dr. Hamilton and he's in the room now, he told me to come get you two."

"Do you have any other speculations as to what it might be?" Shane asked.

"I do, but it would be unprofessional for me to say,"

"If you have an idea we are entitled to know,"

"Ms. McMahon, I think he might have been poisoned."

"Poisoned? Poisoned by what? Who?"

"I don't have those answered that is why it was an idea, now please," Sophia held her hand out motioning for them to follow her up the stairs to the hospital wing of the house. "He's in critical condition as it is."

The three made their way up the steps and down the winding hallway to the room that Shawn was in. Stephanie stopped out the door and grabbed Shane's arm. He in turn looked at her.

"What if something happens to him?"

"Like what Steph? This is probably nothing."

"Yeah, but what IF something…"

"Nothing's going to happen to him. Let's talk to the doctor first ok?"

"Alright,"

Shane walked in first followed by Steph. She was still a bit apprehensive about what she was going to be seeing. Shane moved out of the way and she gasped. Shawn was on all those medical equipment, monitors, oxygen, IV drip, and what looked like a morphine drip. Everything was just shocking. Shawn was as white as the sheets he was laying on.

"Mr. McMahon, Ms. McMahon," The doctor turned around and shook both their hands, "as you can see, things aren't good here." He motioned for them to come over to the corner of the room. "I have good news and bad news. Good news is I have stabilized him for now, bad news is he's not going to make it."

"What do you mean he isn't going to make it?" Shane asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, his heart's weak, and I did a tox screen on him and what we have feared is true. Mr. Hickenbottom has indeed been poisoned."

"Is there any way to like, I don't know, reverse it or something?" Stephanie asked.

"No, I'm sad to say that we cannot reverse it."

"How could this happen?"

"There are a number of ways, but as of now the tox report says that he was poisoned with Arsenic."

"Who would carry that around with them?" Stephanie asked.

"Arsenic is in a number of household products. You just have to know which ones do to use it. Anyone with any science background could know about it."

Stephanie's head snapped up. _A Science background? Trish has a degree in Biology. But she wouldn't do this? Who knows, maybe something snapped in her head or something. _

"How long do you think he'll live?" She asked.

"By the way the poison is spreading I would say before noon. I am terribly sorry."

"That you doctor,"

The doctor left the siblings to talk about what was to come with one of their BIG stars. There was no way around this, Shawn was going to die.

"Steph, what were you thinking?"

"The doctor said anyone with a science background,"

"Yeah and…."

"And, Trish has a degree in Biology, don't you think that's a little strange."

"Steph, don't think about it, you're going to give yourself a headache. Stay here with Shawn and I'll go tell everyone else the sad news."

He kissed his sister on the cheek before he walked out the door. Stephanie moved over to the man lying in the bed. She pulled up a chair and grabbed one of his hands.

"Shawn," She sighed as he squeezed her hand. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Don't lie to me." Shawn whispered with a small smile. "Doc's done told me I was dying."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, I'm all set with the Lord. There's no need to be sorry for me sweetie."

"But—"

"Nothing darling, just tell my fans that I love them. You should know that you were my favorite."

He chuckled a bit before he closed his eyes for a nap. She sat there a bit longer listening to the monitors as they kept an even beat. She knew that the sound wasn't going to last too much longer.

* * *

"I have some bad news," Shane said as he got everyone's attention. "After today one of us will no longer be here."

"What do you mean by that?" Paul asked.

"I mean, that Shawn in upstairs. He's very sick; the doctor gave him until noon to live." There were gasps from Trish, Melina, Michelle, Mickie, Layla and Amy. Maryse and Barbie let out tears.

"What do you mean he's not going to live past noon?" Phil asked as he tried to comfort Mickie.

"I mean that he's been poisoned and he's dying. By noon, he will be gone."

"Can we see him?" Cody asked.

"I'm not sure, but if you do please keep it quiet," A bunch of people stood up after that. "Only three at a time," Shane informed them as he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Who's going to go see Shawn first?" Phil asked.

"Paul, Mark and Glenn should. They've known him longer than the rest of us." Ken said.

The three stood up and made their way to the stairs. This was going to be a hard day for them all. What was going to happen now that Shawn was dying? Everything was going to change.

"Did you say he was poisoned?" Trish asked Shane when it got quiet.

"I did and Stephanie believes it was you." He looked up. "I don't think that but the doc said it was someone who had scientific knowledge. That makes you look very capable. You know with you having a Biology degree and all."

"What? Why would I try to kill someone? This isn't right; I hate it when people start to accuse others of such acts. Next you're going to say that Chris is capable of giving birth."

Chris stood up and placed his hand on the back of Trish. She looked at him with a tear stained face. He led her outside to get some fresh air.

"Am I a horrible person? Why would he think something like that?" She said in Chris' chest.

"They need someone to blame, babe. You just happened to be the fall guy. It's nothing against you. The McMahon's are scared and need someone to blame so they don't have to take responsibility for this mess." He said as he stroked her hair.

"Why am I always the bad guy?"

"You're just that damn good."

They walked to the cottage they were sharing. Just to get away from everyone else. Chris pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Matt. Seeing how the Crew was all asleep they didn't know what was going on.

"Hello?" Matt asked very sleepily.

"Get your lazy ass up Hardy."

"Screw you Chris."

"Shawn's dying,"

"Stop Lying and let me sleep." Matt hung up the phone.

Chris hung up and dialed Jeff's phone.

"What?"

"Jeff I'm being serious, Shawn's dying."

"Really? No Lie?"

"No lie, would I lie about Shawn's demise?"

"I guess not. I'll get the others up. Who wasn't at Breakfast?"

"The Crew,"

"All of 'em? Including Ash?"

"Including Ashley, she's still in the cottage asleep. Trish is being blamed for this."

"Why? She didn't do it did she?"

"Hell no, Shane just said that she was a possible suspect because she has a Biology degree, a load of bull shit if you ask me."

"It is I guess I'll talk to you at lunch."

The boys hung up the phones as Chris and Trish got to the front of the cottage. Chris had bigger things to worry about. He had to calm his girlfriend down before people really started to think that she killed Shawn.

* * *

**Well there's that one down. Many Many more to come. Remember to Review and I'll update faster. Also there's a poll up. Vote Please. **

**Thank you,  
Mandy**


End file.
